Bowser and Bowser Jr's Ultimate Anniversary
by breath20k
Summary: It has been a year since Super Smash Bros. Ultimate came out and in this special story, Bowser and Bowser Jr. are about to play the game as themselves! Happy anniversary, Ultimate!


**Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s Ultimate Anniversary**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser and Bowser Jr. are enjoying a friendly game of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on the Switch with their big screen TV. Bowser smiled and said, "Can't you believe that it has been a year since Ultimate came out. Right, son?"

"I know, dad," Junior replied, "We really enjoyed this game and I am so happy to be part of the roster. Now then, let's have a friendly 1-on-1 match with no items and three stocks."

"You got it, son! One friendly father-son match, coming right up!"

And so, Bowser sets the rules with the Pro Controller and then came the stage selection screen. Bowser smiled and said, "Now which stage do you want us to play for this match, son?"

"How about Final Destination! It will be perfect for this occasion!"

"All right! Final Destination it is, then!"

So Bowser chose Final Destination and then came the fighter selection screen with all 74 playable fighters in the roster along with the Echo Fighters. Bowser and his son chose themselves and then, the 'Ready To Fight!' message appeared. Bowser smiled and said, "Well son, this is it! Are you ready to fight on this special day?"

"Yeah," Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

"Okay! Now when we say 'Let the match begin', I'll press the A button. And now, to commemorate the first anniversary of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate..."

Bowser hovered his finger over the button and then...

Both Koopas said the phrase at the same time.

"_**LET THE MATCH BEGIN!**_"

_PUSH!_

With the word shouted, Bowser pressed the button and then, the versus splash screen came on with both fighters appearing on both sides; Bowser on the left, and Bowser Jr. on the right. This means that the matchup for this battle is officially Bowser vs. Bowser Jr.

After that, Final Destination came on the screen as Bowser and Bowser Jr. enter the stage with their appearances. They smiled at each other and said at the same time, "Let's do this!"

Both Koopas braced themselves for a very special anniversary match as they turned their attention at the screen while waiting for the announcer's voice to begin the match on the speakers. Bowser and Bowser Jr. took one final deep breath, gripped their Pro Controllers very tightly and then...

It is time.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, both characters started to fight as the match officially begins.

Bowser and his son are enjoying an ultimate match as they kept on fighting with their special moves, Fire Breath, Mechakoopa, Bowser Bomb, and many more.

After a thrilling showdown, both fighters are down to their last stock. Bowser used his Flying Slam to send Bowser Jr. off the stage. He grabbed him, used his technique and then...

It is official.

"_**GAME!**_"

With the word said by the announcer, the match finally came to an end.

Bowser Jr. looked at the screen and said, "Well, who won?"

"We're about to find out right now because here comes the announcer's official announcement," Bowser replied as they await the final results on the screen. Both Koopas held on tight, waited for a few seconds and then...

The winner has been revealed by the announcer on the speakers.

"Bowser... **_WINS!_**"

The screen shows Bowser breathing fire as he scored the win. Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Good game, dad."

"Same to you, son," Bowser replied as they shook hands for a great game. Then he said, "Care for another round?"

"You bet but first, let's wish this game a very happy anniversary! Ready, dad?"

"Let's do it! So, from all of us to you..."

Then Bowser and Bowser Jr. smiled and said the phrase at the same time.

"**_HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, SUPER SMASH BROS. ULTIMATE!_**"

And so, Bowser and his son are enjoying another round of Ultimate as they chose themselves for their next match. It was an ultimate day for the Koopas!


End file.
